


The New Hire

by ahunmaster



Series: Master/Maid AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dysfunctional Family, F!Wheeljack, First Meetings, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Maids, Master & Servant, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airstream is trying to hire a maid with no luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Hire

 

When it came to maids, Airstream had been very conflicted about them.

 

Growing up, he had grown used to seeing them around the house.  They cleaned and did their jobs, but that wasn't all he saw.

 

He had seen how some of them had only done enough to just get by.  How they bartered and traded with each other to earn the better positions in the house.

 

And he had also seen how many of them had worked their way into his father's bed.  Or coerced, not it made much of a difference in his eyes back then.  And how all of them ended up 'disappearing' much later on.

 

He knew his mother wasn't that cruel.  Nor was his father that much a brutal monster.  Still, it wouldn't be above them to fire or simply send away all his father's conquests.

 

So when he had moved out of that accursed place, he had been tempted to forgo the idea of having maids at all.  But someone needed to keep the place tidy.

 

He had tried to be reasonable about it at first.  He had hired a few maids to tend to the daily things, some older ones who had been pushed out of their homes to make way for 'fresher' faces.  They were grateful for him having hired him, but they could only do so much.  He had considered perhaps hiring some company to do up to down cleanings, but that got too complicated and too expensive once he looked into it.

 

So it left him with no other choice.  He needed to hire a younger maid to help out with the cleaning and other tasks that the older ones could not do themselves.

 

Still, it was a rather long process finding one.  Once he put out the offer, dozens of young women came by hoping for to be the maid of a very young and very handsome bachelor.  All of whom he had to send away when it was clear they either didn't have the strength, the experience, or the desire to do the heavier chores at the house.

 

Except for one.  A young woman named Wheeljack came by after the main wave came and left.  She didn't have much experience, but she was determined and quick to learn.  While she wasn't as... attractive as some of the other girls, her plump body had some muscle to it.  Meaning she would be better equipped to move heavier items around unlike those twig-like girls from before.

 

But the one thing that had made him say yes was something he had not expected from her at all... her honesty.

 

Unlike those fools who tried to say the right thing to get hired and possibly closer to getting into his bed.  Unlike the ones scared of admitting they left their previous job under bad conditions.  Or the ones desperate who lied about their experience.  No, she had not done that.  She had been honest, had even come forward about her previous occupation and how she had to leave her other job because of a... 'tense' environment.

 

Maybe he had pitied her.  Maybe he had thought her better than the others.  Maybe he was just tired of looking.

 

But whatever the case be, Airstream had hired Wheeljack and gained something more from it in return.

 

END


End file.
